Je commande, tu obéis
by nightmare of Minoru
Summary: Eren trouve le moindre prétexte depuis 2 semaines pour dormir dans la chambre de Rivaille. Mais le caporal a un plan...


**Hey! Ceci est donc une One fic sur le couple Eren/Rivaille ( Yaoi). Elle a été écrite après l'épisode 16 de Shingeki no kyojin ( Attack on Titan). Je ne lis pas le manga, tout sort donc de mon imagination! ^^** **J'espère que cela va vous plaire, malgré les diverses fautes ( pardoooon). C'est ma toute première fic sur ce manga, les personnages tirent donc vers le OC. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à lâcher une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir!**

Rivaille tira d'un geste agacé sur l'une des nombreuses lanières de son équipement. La chaleur était insuportable et il attendait avec impatience que la salle de bain se libère pour se débarasser de sa sueur. Eren squattait, encore. Aujourd'hui, il avait prétexté que sa chambre sentait trop le renfermé et qu'il avait peur qu'il y est de la moisissure dans la douche pour venir utiliser la sienne. Et le caporal n'avait rien dis. Il ne disait plus rien à force. Eren vivait presque chez lui et il ne disait rien. En sortant de la douche, il demanderait sûrement de dormir avec lui, prétextant il ne savait quoi. Mais cette fois ce serait différent. Rivaille avait un plan.

Le bruit de l'eau s'arrêta, le sortant de ses réflections. Comme toujours un Eren en serviette vint à sa rencontre, tout sourire. Le caporal en chef le maudit sans pour autant détourner le regard. Pourquoi ce demi-titan de plusieurs années son cadet était-il plus grand que lui? Plus particulièrement sous sa forme humaine! Il devait toujours être en pleine croissance en plus... Rivaille le fusilla donc du regard créant la surprise chez son soldat.

- Caporal...puis-je dormir avec vous cette nuit? demanda t-il tout de même, un air mi-innocent, mi-farouche au visage. Je crois que l'araignée de la semaine dernière a pondu dans mon lit...

L'enfoiré. Eren connaissait le dégout profond du caporal pour ces bêtes là. Certes, il y avait toutes les chances que ce soit un mensonge, mais si c'était la vérité Rivaille ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir abandonné SON titan à ces choses hideuses.

_C'est pas bon, je vais craquer_. Reprenant son sang-froid, le regard du caporal se fit plus dur, plus déterminé.

- Très bien, opina t-il d'une voix froide et trop sérieuse pour la situation. Mais je veux que tu obéisses au moindre de mes ordres.

Eren écarquilla les yeux, sans comprendre. Visiblement il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. _Tant mieux, il n'a jamais été une lumière_, ricanna intérieurement Rivaille, retenant de justesse un sourire victorieux.

- Ce...ce n'est pas ce que je faisais déjà?

- Le moindre de mes ordres, reprit le plus âgé. Sans discuter. Tu comprends ça ou il faut que je frappe pour que ça rentre?

La peur fit tresaillir le titan qui enchaîna de suite le salut militaire. La serviette manqua de tomber...et malheureusement il la rattrapa de justesse.

- Compris!

Rivaille hocha la tête, ravi, et accéda enfin à la salle de bain, laissant derrière lui un adolescent troublé. Cela faisait deux semaines que ce petit manège continuait. Il avait commencé juste après une intervention. Une dizaine de titan c'était aventuré bien trop prêt de leur base, une auberge abandonnée, et il avait fallut tout nettoyer avec seulement trois soldats. Dont Eren et lui-même, accompagnés d'une petite nouvelle tout à fait inutile. Elle était donc naturellement décédée. Eren avait pété les plombs. Sa transformation avait été trop rapide pour que RIvaille l'arrête. C'était à lui de le stopper. A lui de le limiter. Bien sûr, Eren avait dégagé tous les titans. Rivaille n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie puisqu'il était largement capable de s'en occuper tout seul. Il avait néanmoins pu voir la force colossal de son compagnon d'arme. Il avait même pu la voir de très prêt. Eren-titan avait voulu le tuer en l'attrapant. Rivaille aurait du en finir. Il aurait du non seulement prévenir ses suppérieurs et son équipe de l'accident mais surtout excécuter sur le champs Eren. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il s'en était montré incapable. Quand Eren avait reprit ses esprits, sous sa forme humaine, il avait pleuré. Alors Rivaille lui avait ouvert les bras et lui avait permis de dormir avec lui.

Sauf que maintenant Eren se croyait tout permit. Il fallait que cela cesse, et vite.

Le caporal se savonna vivement et alla jusqu'à s'autoriser un soupire de bien être. Il sentait bon, il était propre. C'était stupide mais il adorait ça. La propreté était obligatoire autour de lui, sinon il devait arranger ça. Une fois prêt il sortit de son bac d'eau et le vida lentement dans la gouttière prévue à cet effet. Contrairement à son soldat il s'habilla avant de sortir de la pièce. Eren l'attendait sagement, assit sur le lit, les mains sur les genoux, habillé. Il sourit à sa vue et Rivaille du faire un effort colossal pour ne pas faire de même.

Eren était tout simplement magnifique. Il était grand, assez musclé sans être une armoire à glace, chatain, la peau légèrement basanée... Et ses yeux. Ses beaux yeux bleus. Merde, il allait bavé. Qu'était-il à côté de ça? Petit, teigneux. Les cheveux courts, les yeux banales. Un petit suppérieur traumatisant mais fou amoureux d'un bel adolescent. Avait-il ne serais-ce qu'une chance? Il en doutait fortement. Mais Eren avait un comportement...étrange en sa pressence. Il se surprenait à rêver. A espérer. Dans un monde où l'humanité se faisait dévorer par des titans il trouvait le moyen d'espérer. Eren, n'était pas seulement un adolescent. C'était une arme de guerre, une volonté de fer, un allié. Un sauveur, peut être. Mais il ne sauverait certainement pas le monde seul, ça il en était sûr.

La nuit était tombée depuis peu de temps. Eren avait allumé une bougie, sur le bureau de la petite chambre. L'ambiance avait brusquement changé, Rivaille le ressentait durement. Pour cacher la bosse de son pantalon il alla s'assoir à côté de l'adolescent, le regard faussement méprisant. Il était temps d'agir. Alors, tout en se tournant vers Eren, il prit enfin la parole.

- Embrasse moi.

Son coeur battait beaucoup trop vite pour son propre bien. Mais il était le caporale en chef Rivaille. Il ne rougissait pas, il ne bégayait pas. Il ordonnait. Eren écarquilla les yeux avant d'aggrandir son sourire. Sans répondre il se pencha lentement. Mon dieu, il pouvait sentir son haleine masculine et son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Que sentait-il? C'était plaisant et totalement inconnu. Des lèvres douces touchèrent les siennes alors qu'il retenait un soupire de justesse. Eren n'avait pas peur même si visiblement il découvrait au fur et à mesure. La pression des lèvres se fit plus forte alors Rivaille entrouvrit les siennes. Le baiser, tout d'abord chaste se fit plus appuyé puis plus passioné. L'adolescent laissa ses mains vagabonder sur les hanches du caporal. Celui-ci frémit et fit de même, allant jusqu'à les passer sous sa chemise. D'un accord commun, ils se déshabillèrent. Les deux se fixèrent, n'osant plus bouger. Alors Rivaille continua:

- Allonge toi.

Eren fronça les sourcils visiblement contrarié. Mais il obéit. Cela rassura grandement Rivaille. Eren ne voulait pas se faire prendre. Tant mieux. Le caporal s'approcha donc de lui et s'assit sur ses hanches, un sourire aux lèvres. Il prit le temps de caresser le torse qui lui était offert avant de remuer les hanches. Au contact des frottements Eren grogna de plaisir. Il voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Rivaille lui en donna la permission.

- Prépare moi.

Une main glissa presque immédiatement entre ses fesses pendant que l'autre s'occupait de sa virilité. Rivaille crispa ses mains sur le torse du titan. Et malgré sa volonté il laissa échapper un gémissement. Puis un autre, et encore un autre. Quand il se sentit prêt il relâcha la pression sur les hanches et se surèleva légèrement, permettant ainsi à Eren de bouger.

- Baise moi.

Dans un grognement sourd Eren se releva et plaqua Rivaille sur le lit, inversant les positions. Ses dents viennent mordre le cou et ses mains écarter les jambes. Le caporal les resserra contre ses hanches. La pénétration fut lente mais particulièrement douloureuse. Eren avait beau être un humain, c'était un titan au niveau de la ceinture... Rivaille se mordit les lèvres, ferma les yeux, se crispa jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse accepter plus. Quand cela arriva, Eren s'en donna à coeur joie. Alors qu'il s'attendait à hurler de douleur, Rivaille se surprit à gémir de plaisir, allant jusqu'à haleter. Quand Eren lâcha enfin son cou le caporal lui tira les cheveux pour l'embrasser. L'acte n'était pas romantique mais sauvage, désespéré. Cela leur convenait à tout les deux. Rivaille vint le premier, Eren le suivit presque aussitôt et lui retomba dessus.

S'il n'était pas aussi épuisé il lui aurait crié dessus. Comme à son habitude. A la place il le repoussa gentiment pour pouvoir s'allonger sur le côté. Eren se plaqua contre son dos et passa un bras autour de sa taille. C'est dans cette position qu'ils s'endormirent.

Le lendemain, Rivaille le maudit toute la journée. Il avait trop mal pour monter à cheval, trop mal pour combattre et il devait se battre pour marcher. Son humeur était donc colérique. Et Eren en payait naturellement les frais. Mais à la surprise de tous, il en était plutôt heureux. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas à sortir une excuse pour profiter de la chambre du caporal. Ni de son hôte.

**Fin**


End file.
